In recent years, a great deal of attention has been focused on the relationship between total dietary fat, saturated fat, and cholesterol intake, especially as these relate to the incidence of diseases of the blood vessels, such as coronary heart disease and arteriosclerosis. As a consequence of these studies and concerns, medical professionals have been advising that human consumption of animal fat be reduced. This suggestion has resulted in a decline of meat consumption, particularly of red meat, which is known to contain high levels of saturated fat and cholesterol. This decline of meat consumption has adversely affected the meat industry, resulting in economic loss.
Several processes have been developed to treat meats from various animal sources to reduce their fat content. These processes typically have employed one or more of the following three approaches. First, the removal of some fat from meat has been accomplished by mechanical means such as a crusher, a press or a cutting tool. Second, treatments including heat, light, and reaction of gases with meats including fluid extraction. Thrd, treatment with strong chemical reagents, such as acids, and the like.
However, acid or alkaline pH treatments of meats facilitates the binding of anions or cations, respectively, to the proteins, thereby adversely affecting the functional properties of proteins, particularly the solubility characteristics. In addition, when diluents, such as water, are used with micro-comminution of meat and high temperature, the functional properties of the resulting meat are adversely affected.
In addition, the total fat and saturated fat levels in such meats produced by these prior art methods are still quite high with respect to the currently recommended healthy diet (the Surgeon General's recommendation is no more than 30% of calories from fat). Individuals with restricted dietary requirements, as well as health-conscious consumers, can obtain only modest reductions of total fat and cholesterol intake by consuming the reduced fat products currently on the market.
Despite these developments, the currently known procedures collectively remain ineffective for the purpose of substantially reducing total fat and cholesterol of meats, fowl, and sea foods. All of the currently available procedures typically involve the grinding or crushing of meat followed by chemical and physical extraction with steam, heat, pressure, fluids, or some combination of these treatments. One of the primary challenges in defatting meat is the removal of appreciable quantities of total fats located in inaccessible components of the meat. Most fat exists in the adipose tissues wherein the fat is embedded in connective tissues. In addition, intramuscular fat represents a good portion of marbling and is the most difficult to eliminate.
Up until now, neither cholesterol, fat nor saturated fat could be effeciently extracted from edible meats and meat products by simply employing heat and water. While water and steam has previously been employed to melt some fats, which can then be physically removed in part, these treatments cannot substantially extract the cholesterol or fat and saturated fats of meat.
Typically, only expensive lean meats can be utilized for the preparation of such products, which in turn make such products cost prohibitive for most consumers, further limiting the consumption potential. The need for a simplified commercial process for defatting meat, thereby adding value to high fat meats and low value fish is desired.